


The Good Intentions the Road to Hell is Paved With

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Community: fffc, Crack, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Table E, phone conversation, putting the avocado back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Cas is confused as to why Sam is upset.
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Good Intentions the Road to Hell is Paved With

Castiel tried calling Dean for the fourth time that night. It wasn't really important, but he also knew that Dean wasn't really busy, not with anything important anyway, and Sam had yelled at him. 

“What, Cas?” The question was punctuated with an exasperated sigh. Giggling could be heard in the background, possibly female. 

“I've offended Sam.”

There was an uncharacteristic pause on the other end of the line. 

“Dean? Did I push the button again?”

“No, no, Cas... How... how did you offend Sam?” Dean's voice had that high pitched quality Castiel hadn't figured out how to interpret yet. 

“I don't know.”

“That's why you called?”

“Yes.”

“What did Sam do?”

“He informed me that I was never to touch the kitchen produce again. He was very abrasive, Dean.”

“What,” Dean sighed again, “what happened before Sam was 'abrasive?'”

“Previously, he had been complaining about the state of his avocados. How they turn brown after they are sliced open.”

“Ew. And?”

“I reassembled them.”

“You what?”

“I put them back together so they would not be brown.”

“And Sam was mad?”

“Apparently, you cannot enjoy an avocado without being able to slice into it.”

“...You made indestructible avocados?”

“Well, that's impossible to know at this time if they are indestructible. I only made sure they would not turn brown.”

“I'll be back in twenty minutes. Stay away from Sam's food in the meantime. He get's cranky without his green slime.”

“What...” Cas pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it a moment, realizing that he had been hung up on. Shouldn't they be more concerned Sam was now dependent on green slime? And what did this have to do with the avocados?

_Humans._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 10. putting the avocado back together


End file.
